Revival Takes a While
by HatOfNiceness
Summary: Please enjoy this while you wait. Warning: Lemon, Necrophillia, probably sucks.


Yui had died. Again. Upon hearing this, Hinata sighed outwardly. Even if you were, for all intents and purposes, immortal, it was never pleasant to die. Especially if you died by doing something stupid. And when it came to dying from stupid things, Yui was an Olympic gold medalist.

Upon hearing of Yui's death, Hinata sighed on the outside, and smiled on the inside. He wasn't happy that Yui had died, but she would come back, and in the meantime there was something he desperately needed to do. So he excused himself from the meeting, and traveled to the GirlDeMo bandroom, where her corpse lay, bleeding slightly where she had clubbed herself in the head with a guitar.

Hinata stepped inside, locked the door, and closed all the shades. He knew everyone was in a meeting, and that the NPCs wouldn't tell anyone what he was about to do, but he didn't want to take any chances. Once that had been done, he stepped over to Yui, knelt down besides her, and pulled down her skirt and underwear.

"I'm sorry about this, Yui," He said, as if she could hear her. "But there's something I need to get out of me that I've been having difficulty with lately." Hinata paused for a moment, and realized the crude double entendre he had just said. "Ugh. Never mind, let's just get this over with."

He reached between her legs, and inserted one finger into her. When he pulled it out, it was slick, but still warm.

Hinata knew he had to work quickly. It was only a matter of time before Yui woke up, and then… Well, that would be awkward to say the least. The bluenette unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them and his boxers down in one fell swoop, revealing his fully erect cock. He dropped to his knees, and straddled Yui's legs, placing the head of his cock at the entrance to her pussy. Waiting a moment, he steeled himself, and then thrust all the way inside.

"Aah!" Hinata groaned slightly. It was amazing how tight and wet Yui could be despite being, well, dead. He pulled out slightly, then thrust again, feeling waves of pleasure course through him. And again. And again. Each time he drew out a little bit more, and thrust harder inside, driving himself closer and closer to breaking point. Hinata pushed himself in and out of Yui faster, faster, faster…

"Aaah!" The bluenette blinked, and looked up. Yui's eyes were open, she had sat up, and she was moaning slightly.

_Ahh, crap, _Hinata thought, mind going blank. _Crap, crap, crap, crap._

Yui looked at him, and frowned angrily. "Why did you stop?" She asked. "I almost came, damnit!" Hinata's mouth fell open in shock, and he blubbered out something that was probably a amalgam of "I'm sorry," and "I'll keep going." And then, he began to thrust again.

It didn't take long for Yui to reach an orgasm. It occurred to Hinata that she must have been just as horny as him, because after three more fast, deep thrusts, her pussy pulsed around his cock, and she let out a loud moan. The sound and feel of her orgasm pushed Hinata over the edge too, and he came, groaning loudly, and not bothering to pull out. (It was a little known fact, but you couldn't get pregnant in the afterlife.) The two of them just sat there for a minute, panting and enjoying the afterlife, before Hinata attempted to stand. His now flaccid cock slipped out of Yui, dripping with cum.

Yui stood after a moment too. She lifted her panties and skirt, which were around her ankles, and put them back around her waist. Then, she looked at Hinata, who was making similar adjustments. After he had buckled his belt, she walked over and slapped him. Hard.

Hinata recoiled from her blow, and rubbed his face. He half smiled, sheepishly.

"I guess I deserved that, did-" Yui cut him off by kissing him on the lips, standing on her tippy toes to do so. After half a minute, she pulled back, taking great delight in Hinata's thoroughly shocked expression.

"Next time," She said, crossing her arms. "You could just ask."

AN: Ahem. First lemon I've ever written, I'm so proud of myself. :P Though you can probably tell, it's really short and not particularly high quality compared to some of the sexy stuff I've read. O WELL.


End file.
